An Unexpected Turn of Events
by Youko Artemis
Summary: Zuko thinks over his feelings towards the Avatar and comes to a shocking conclusion.... Yaoi AangZuko Rating may go up.
1. Thoughts and Flashbacks

An Unexpected Turn of Events

By: Youko Artemis

Summary: After reviewing his feelings towards the Avatar, Zuko comes to a shocking conclusion….

Diclaimer: Me no own Avatar: The Last Airbender.

Youko: Now ON WITH DA' FIC!

Chappie 1

Zuko P.O.V:

Why does the Avatar keep eluding me? WHY? I plan carefully, but he STILL eludes me! And I wanna' know WHY! _Maybe it's 'cuz you like him._ I do NOT like the Avatar! _Are you sure? He IS cute you know… And sooo innocent and untainted…. _How many times do I have to say that I do NOT FIND THE AVATAR ATTRACTIVE? _But I'm YOU and **I** find the Avatar attractive… And therefore you must find him attractive too…. After all, you wouldn't have had that DREAM about him last night if you DIDN'T…. _

_Flashback:_

Zuko was approaching the cell which contained the captured Avatar. He opened the door to the cell and stepped inside, closing the door behind him. " W-what do you want? " the Avatar stammered. Zuko stepped towards him (Aang), and bent down to eye level with him (Aang) and answered, " You. " " Wha-WHAT DO YOU ME-MMPH! " Aang started, only to be cut off by Zuko kissing him. Zuko smirked as he felt the boy stiffen underneath him, but eventually, the boy started responding to his (Zuko's) touches, and it started becoming more intimate as Zuko started to undress him (Aang) and though the Avatar squirmed, it only helped make it easier for Zuko to finish undressing him. And it slowly grew more passionate from there… And then-

End of Dream & Flashback

_So, can you deny that you like him…? _ sputtering and flushing helplessly _smirks _ Okay FINE! I find the Avatar attractive! HAPPY NOW? _Quite._

grumbles about annoying voices in his head I HATE you… _And since I'm YOU, that pretty much means that you hate yourself. _Glares

" SIR! THE AVATAR HAS BEEN SPOTTED! " Perfect.

TBC

Youko: So, how you like?

Zuko: How come my dream wasn't more detailed?

Youko: 'Cuz I wanna' make it so that if they want it more smutty they'll have ta' review.

Zuko: Ohhh, I seee. Grins

Aang: Uhhh, R&R peoples, or this story probly won't be goin' anywhere any time soon. And I wanna' get to the Romance scenes!

Youko & Zuko: HERE HERE!

All: So, R&R PEOPLES!


	2. Captured

Youko: Well, here I am. Again, and I gots two reviews! YAY-NESS! Now to answer my two WONDERFUL reviewers!

Dracori: Sorry if it annoys you. I won't do it anymore. And I'm glad you like the story. And I'm re-doing this chappie for you. Ya know, you'd do really well as my beta-reader. Whaddya say? Will you? Oh, and about the first-person thing, it's just easier for me. I can't really do third person very well, but I'll try.

ZukoKrazy: Yes, I know it's different, but AangZuko is an, unfortunately, rare pairing. T-T Though quite a few of them are rather good. (If you check my bio it's one of my fav' pairings. -)

Well, On with da' fic!

Chappie 2

Last chapter, we left Zuko to mull over his scrambled thoughts. But now, lets see what Aang and his friends Katara and Sokka are up to, shall we?

" Hey Aang? " Katara shouted over the wind.

" Yeah Katara? What is it? " Aang called back.

" Why are we headed towards Zuko's ship? Wouldn't he kill us if we did? " Katara asked.

" I know Katara. But it's the only thing we can do… Appa's hurt, and can't go any further…. And there's nowhere else to go… And, besides, he might not kill us. " Aang explained/said hopefully. ' Fat chance. ' a voice in the back of Aang's head said.

They were starting to descend faster now, as Appa lost even more strength to go on. The air howled around them as they continued to descend, faster, and faster. Aang winced at the wind that was stinging his face as they went down, he turned to Sokka and Katara with a hopeful look on his face, they simply looked on with shock and horror written on their faces. And Sokka was looking a little green around the gills…

" Hey Sokka! " Aang called back.

" What..? " Sokka moaned.

" Are you OK? " Aang asked, concern written on his face.

" Do I LOOK okay to you? " Sokka demanded.

" Err… No… Not really… " Aang admitted.

" Well, I'm NOT! " Sokka snapped.

" SOKKA! LEAVE AANG ALONE! HE'S JUST ASKING! " Katara shouted at Sokka.

" WELL IT'S NOT _MY_ FAULT IF HE WAS ASKING A STUPID QUESTION! " Sokka shouted back.

" Bllrf. " Momo said.

" I agree Momo… HEY… GUYS… THIS IS NO TIME TO BE FIGHTING! " Aang shouted over the howling wind.

" You're right, Aang. This ISN'T the time to be fighting… " Katara started.

" YEAH! IT'S THE TIME TO BE PANICKING 'CUZ WE'RE ALMOST ON ZUKO'S SHIP! " Sokka yelled. The other two looked forward and realized, that, SOKKA WAS RIGHT! (Gasp!)

" AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! " they all screamed as they crashed into the ship.

" EEK! " Momo screeched.

" APPA! Are you okay boy? " Aang asked worriedly.

" Snort. " Appa replied.

" SOKKA! KATARA! ARE YOU GUYS OKAY? " Aang shouted.

" YEAH! WE'RE ALRIGHT AANG! " Katara shouted back.

" Speak for yourself! I feel like I'm gonna' hurl! " Sokka exclaimed.

" Blllrf! " Momo stated, leaping onto Aang's shoulder.

" Well, you WON'T be okay for very long. " a voice drawled from behind them.

" ZUKO/EEK/SNORT! " They all shouted/screeched/snorted.

" Guards, take them to the holding cells, separate ones.

I don't want them all together.

And stick the bison and monkey in separate cells from these fools. I don't want them getting any ideas about escaping. " Zuko drawled, glaring.

" HEY! MOMO'S NOT A MONKEY! HE'S A LEMUR! " Aang protested.

" Lemur, monkey, same difference to ME. " Zuko replied cooly.

Aang glares at Zuko as he's dragged off to his holding cell, while Zuko stares cooly back at him. " Oh, and I wouldn't get any ideas about escaping, if I were you Avatar. You wouldn't want your little friends to get HURT, now would you? " Zuko said cooly. Aang's glare intensifies as he is dragged off.

" Nephew, did you HAVE to be so hard on him? He's only a boy, after all. " Iroh asked Zuko.

" I don't know Uncle… He's the Avatar. The most powerful being in the world. I can't let him think he can escape whenever. " Zuko replied.

" But you didn't have to be so CRUEL, now did you? " Iroh continued.

" I don't have to answer that. I'm going to check on the Avatar. " Zuko said coldly, a he stalked off to see the Avatar.

" Sigh. That boy… He's so stubborn… Too stubborn if you ask me. He should relax more, and maybe have some nice, calming, jinseng tea. " Iroh said to himself, sipping some tea from his cup.

TBC

Youko: So, was it better this time 'round? Please tell me! I wanna' hear what you have to say! So R&R people! Or no new chappies for any of ya!


	3. Conversations

Youko: Well… I'm finally updating… dodges thrown projectiles of various types Er… Gee… How… Nice of you all…

The reason I've taken so long is that I had MASSIVE writer's block. That, and I took a shine to various other fandoms before returning to this one. Good news is, I've become a better writer!! Yay!!!

Well, for those who want a lemon fast… Well, I can't exactly promise you anything if I want the characters to stay, well… IN character. I have to take it slowly. I mean, I think that, despite the fact that Zuko KNOWS that he's attracted to the Avatar, he's too proud to just go and, well… MOLEST Aang. Ya know? So it's gonna take a while.

Well, here's chapter 3!!

Chappie 3

Zuko headed down to the cell where the Avatar, what was his name again…? …Lang? …Chang? …No matter. He was vaguely wondering how he would react to seeing the boy after all this time. He wondered if he could really manage to pull off taking the Avatar back to his father, after realizing his feelings.

Whoops, too late for anymore thinking. He had already arrived.

"Prince Zuko! Sir! We have secured the Avatar as you have commanded!" the soldiers in front of the cell told him, saluting.

"Yes. I can see that. Now leave, I wish to speak with the Avatar. Alone." Zuko told them in a dismissive manner, waving them away.

The soldiers saluted again, before going off to do who cares what.

Zuko entered the cell, and found that instead of being angry as Zuko had expected, the Avatar was curled up in a corner, crying.

Now Zuko had no experience with crying children- he was a prince! To think that he would have anything to do with crying children was preposterous! Heck! His younger sister never cried for cripe's sake! – and thus he was completely at a loss at what to do in this situation.

He was spared from saying anything when the Avatar turned around and looked at him.

"Sniff… I bet you're gonna take me back to the Fire Nation now, aren't you?" he asked miserably.

Zuko was still at a loss as to what he was supposed to do in this situation. He sighed mentally, when did this get so darn complicated?!?

"Yes. That IS the idea." He replied, his cold tone revealing nothing of what was going on in his mind.

The Avatar looked all the more disheartened at this.

"Well… sniff… Can you at least let my friends go? They don't need to be brought back to the Fire Nation with me, right? And… Can you help Appa…? He's hurt…" he asked softly, practically begging.

The prince side of Zuko was disgusted at this show of weakness, but Zuko himself still wasn't quite sure how to respond.

"……I… am not sure if I can do that… You're _friends_ are wanted dead for rebelling against the Fire Nation… So I have to bring them as well. As for your buffalo… I… Have absolutely no idea how to treat a flying animal, let alone a flying buffalo of all things! But… If that is your last request… then… I… suppose… I will do my best to grant at least that…" he replied, finally giving into pity, because he would **_NOT_** be like his father.

The boy in front of him seemed to brighten up a bit at this, and grinned, launching himself at Zuko and hugging him.

"OH!! THANK YOU!! THANK YOU!! THANK YOU!! THANK YOU!! THANK YOU!! You don't know how much this means to me!!" The Avatar exclaimed excitedly.

Zuko fought down a blush and coughed pointedly, now feeling VERY uncomfortable.

"Get. Off. Of. Me. NOW!" He gritted out, his good eye twitching in irritation.

Aang got off of him, blushing and smiling in both a sheepish and an apologetic way.

"Ehehehe… Sorry Zuko… I guess I got a little carried away… (Zuko: snort A **_LITTLE_**?!?) But I'm just so glad that you're going to help Appa!!" he exclaimed, still grinning.

Zuko brushed himself off.

"Yeah. Sure. Whatever. I'm leaving before you decide to tackle me again." He stated cooly, walking out of the cell, and heading back up on deck, where he was greeted by his uncle.

"Well, Zuko? What have you decided?" Iroh asked calmly, sipping some tea from his ever present cup.

Zuko paused.

"…Summon an animal healer. The Avatar's last request is that we help his pet 'bison.'" He told his uncle coldly, before continuing on.

Iroh looked at his stubborn nephew, looking rather pleased.

"I'm glad you've decided to be nice to our guest, Zuko." He said cheerfully.

Zuko snorted.

"Yeah. Whatever Uncle." He said, not stopping in his movement towards his chambers.

Iroh just smiled after his nephew.

'Ah, Brother, if only you could see that Zuko is not a failure, or a disgrace. If only you could see that kindness is not a weakness… But regardless, I am very proud of my nephew. There may be hope for him after all.' he thought to himself, sipping his tea.

TBC…

Youko: Well? How was it? Did I keep them in character or not? I think I managed pretty well, don't you? Well, R&R!!!


End file.
